At the Beginning
by WynterIce
Summary: A sort of prologue to my Living Every Moment with You fanfic on how my characters met. Various Decepticons and Autobots will make an appearance or be mention as the story goes on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They are copyrighted to Hasbro/Tak. I do however own Twilight, Wisp, Shadowstrike, Winterstorm, Moonchaser, Tinker, Stargazer, Midnightrunner, Crater, Comet, Foxtrot, Blizzard, Firebird and about every other OCs in this fic.**

A/n: this fic is a start on how Wisp and the others round up at an orphanage. I was originally going to put it into my 'Living Every Moment with You' fanfic… but I wasn't sure how I was going to manage that. So I decided to write a completely different fic before and after the war escalated and during the femme/sparkling massacre. I will put some flashbacks of their (minus Twilight) lives in my LEMwY fanfic though.

T for violence, angst and language

There will be some pairings and maybe a few interfacing in this. Some Autobots and Decepticons will appear and be mention in the course of this fanfic.

**Vorn: 98 years**

**Joor: 6 hours**

**Breem: 2 minutes**

**Orn: 3 weeks**

**Astrosecond: 1.11115**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wisp**

For the longest time, all Trin knew was misery. Her femme-creator had died when she was a sparkling and she knew, no, wouldn't except that her mech-creator was the cause of her death. But since that day of her mother's death, many vorns ago, Trin had lived a life of constant fear.

The white femme knew her mech-creator would return any minute and went around cleaning their housing unit. Her father's voice echoing in her audio receptor about her being useless followed by memories of being hit.

She choked back a whimper as her mech-creator walked in. Trin automatically backed into the wall as Magma staggered in. She could tell he was over-energized and reeked of high grade. He settled his huge bulk into his chair and Trin continued standing near the wall, quivering in terror.

"Go get me an energon." Magma ordered and Trin quickly obeyed.

Trin dragged a chair over to the cabinet storing the energons and clamber up the chair and pulled the doors open.

"Hurry up femme!" Trin heard her father bellow from the den. She knew he was growing impatient and she knew that would lead to a kick and more beatings. Trin grabbed five cubes, knowing well that he would order her to get one after another until he went into recharge after the fifth cube. As she balanced the five cubes in her arms, she closed the cabinet doors and cautiously climbed down the chair. She set four cubes on the chair and hurried with the fifth into the den.

She stopped next to Magma and held the cube out to him "He-here…" she said softly.

Magma turned his critical gaze to his daughter and snatched the cube from her hand "You're so fragging slow. And speak up you useless glitch!" he snarled and shoved Trin away. Trin stumbled and fell backwards. She slowly sat up and watched Magma drink the energon.

Trin sat in her usual spot near the wall and watched as her mech-creator drink the last cube she grabbed for him. She knew that once he was finished, he would fall into recharge in his chair and she could quietly pick up the empty cubes, dispose them and pad into her room and recharge as well. She watched as he dropped the empty cube, she waited and watched for his optics flicker off, however "Get me another one." Trin's optics widen in disbelief that her mech-creator wanted a sixth cube!

"Did you hear me?! Get me another energon cube you useless femme!" Magma screamed. Not wishing to anger or disobey him farther, she got off the floor and trot into the other room. Trin had left had left the chair right where she left it and clamber up it again. She opened the door and found she had grabbed all the energon on the bottom shelf already. She looked up at the second shelf, knowing that it was high up and out of reach.

But the more Trin kept her mech-creator waiting, the more impatient and angrier he got. Standing on her toes and gripping the shelf she reached for a cube. She brushed against the cube with her finger tips and strained to grab it. She didn't realize that she was standing at the edge of the chair and as she wrapped her small fingers around the cube, the chair toppled over and as Trin fell, she barely got a chance to register shock when the second shelf slid out as well.

Trin crashed into the fallen chair and onto the floor. Pain flared through her hurt chassis and the shelf landed heavily next to her and the energon cubes fell around and on her, breaking open and spilling their liquid everywhere. Trin sat up and stared at the mess in horror.

'_Oh no!'_

She heard Magma's footsteps thunder towards her and she turned in time see hip stop and stare at the mess "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she wailed. She sat there and continued to apologize as Magma descends on the scared youngling. Trin stopped her wailing as her mech-creator backhanded her; new pain ran through her as she felt the spikes in Magma's fingers tear into her faceplate.

Trin fell into the energon mess, coating her white chassis further in the purple mess.

"You're a useless nothing!" Magma snarled as he sent his foot flying into the trembling hurt femme "You are pathetic! You can't do anything right! Just like your femme-creator."

Trin sobbed quietly as her mech-creator hurled more insults and punches at her. Once he was too tired to continue, he snapped "Clean this mess up!"

"Ye-yes father…" whimpered Trin and she crawled to a cabinet that held the rags. Magma returned to the den as she began wiping up energon and cried softly.

Once she cleaned the floor, chair and shelf of the energon, she returned the chair to its rightful place, moved the shelf out the way and cleaned and returned the rag to the cabinet. Trin limped into the den.

She stopped at the doorway and saw that her mech-creator was recharging. She crept quietly past him and into the washroom. The lights flickered on as she stepped into the washroom and Trin trod up to the mirror to check the damage her mech-creator did to her face. She stared at the four fresh cuts in her left cheek. Poor Trin's faceplate was riddled with cuts some old and many welding scars.

Trin traced a welding scar running over her left optic; her mech-creator had been in a terrible mood and took a laser knife to her face. After Magma fell into a deep stasis, Trin's femme-creator rushed her to a medical facility where a kind medic welded the wound shut. He told them that she would have the scar for a long time and that she was lucky that she didn't receive any damage to her optic.

Sighing deeply, Trin turned and walked into the wash rack to clean her chassis of the dried energon and energon blood.

Once her chassis was clean and in her room, Trin tore a loose plank out from under her small berth and reached into the hole. She pulled out a box, sat it on the floor and placed the plank back into its place. She opened the box that held only one item: a card device that held all her credits. Her femme-creator had placed all the credit she had and placed it onto the card and gave it to her.

Trin held it close to her chest plate, she never once thought about leaving her home "I don't want to live like this anymore…" she mumbled to herself. She stood up and walked out her room and crept silently pass her mech-creator and out the front door. She was glad that the door slid shut softly behind her and she broke into a run.

Even though Trin was 122 vorns old, she wasn't naïve; she knew that creators should never harm sparklings; she had seen other creators cherish and love their sparklings and she was envious of that. And she knew that once her creator found out she ran away, he would be looking for her, her first stop would be to get a new paint job. She knew that she would be able to afford it with her femme-creator's credits.

She continue to run, never stopping and never looking back for fear if she did that she'll find her creator chasing after her.

* * *

Trin moved and dodged out of over-energized mechs' way. She had never known for this part of Kaon to be packed. It had been one orn since she ran away from her home and she stopped to get a new paint job, she chose the cheapest color she could find and was now a gold color than the white color that she used to be. The femme that gave her the new paint job had even been kind enough to give her direction to a store that sold face masks to cover her cuts and scars.

After she bought her face mask, she then bought a ticket for a ride from Tyger Pax to Kaon, trying to put enough distance between her and her creator so she could never be found. But as the day cycles went by, her credits began to dwindle from being spent on energon cubes and a place to stay.

Trin knew that she would have to find someplace to work but she was still only a youngling and she didn't have many skills.

A Trin continued her walk, she felt a hand close around her wrist, and fear gripped her, thinking at first that it was her mech-creator or another mech but she realized that the hand was smaller than hers. She turned and saw a small femme sparkling staring up her with teary lilac optics. She let loosed a relieved sigh and knelt before the sparkling "Hello." She told the little femme.

"Hi." The femme replied back with a sniff.

"Are you lost little one? Did you loose sight of your creators?" Trin asked gently.

"I don't h-ha-have creators anymore. I'm a… orphan." The femme answered with a sob.

Trin felt sorrow for the sparkling, she knew after what it feels like not having anyone "So you lost sight of your caretaker?" and the sparkling nodded "Do you remember where they were heading?"

"Back home… but I don't know where that is." The femme answered.

"Alright then, I will help you find your caretaker. Do you remember what they look like?" Trin asked and the femme nodded. Trin took the femme's hand in hers and they both went in search of the little sparkling's caretaker.

As the two continued their search, Trin noticed an older purple femme with five sparkling and younglings.

"Echo!" the purple femme called when she spotted them.

"Comet!" Echo screamed and ran towards the older femme.

Trin watched Comet hug Echo and she smiled.

"Thank Primus you're safe! I was so worried." Comet told the femme and said more sternly "Don't walk off on your own again."

"I'm sorry Comet." Echo told the femme casting her optics down.

"It's ok Echo." Comet turned to Trin and the gold femme nervously stood there "Thank you for finding Echo."

"Y-you're welcome." Trin replied back never being thanked before in her life.

"Ok everyone! Let's head back to the orphanage now." Comet told her charges and some of the younglings groaned.

Trin turned to leave when Echo grabbed her hand again "Come with us." Echo told her with a smile. Trin was taken back that the little femme wanted her to go with her somewhere, she was first unsure about it but decided that if it would take her farther from her mech-creator… "Alright Echo." She told her with a smile, the sea green femme led Trin to the group.

* * *

Trin stared at the orphanage, she could hear sparklings and younglings screaming and running inside the building.

"It's noisy but hey it's home." Comet started with a cheery smile.

"It sucks." A young mech no older than Trin quipped.

"Well that's your opinion Boomer." Comet said and rubbed his helm.

"Come on!" exclaimed Echo and dragged Trin through the doors, Inside, Trin took a look around as some sparklings and younglings ran, played or napped. A sparkling was wailing after being smacked by another and an adult femme tried to soothe and calm him down. A mech juggled two sparklings in his arms as he tried to feed them and another mech sparkling clung to his leg while telling him "Jest, I'm hungry."

Trin was amazed at how much life this orphanage was filled with. A femme much older than the other caretakers walked in and some of the sparklings, Trin noted, cowered before her "Where have you been Comet? You're late! You were supposed to bring them back twenty-three breems ago!" she snapped.

"Sorry Blizzard." Comet apologized "I lost sight of Echo and this young femme was kind enough to help her find us."

Blizzard gave Trin a scrutinizing glare, one that she was familiar with thanks to her mech-creator.

"Humph, you must have a reason to hide your face behind a mask." Blizzard said hotly and turned her gaze back to Comet "I fired Piper so you'll have to work overtime. Now get the sparklings and younglings meal ready."

"Aye aye Blizzard." Comet replied with a roll her optics and headed off.

"Now I have to find someone new to hire." Blizzard muttered and this perked Trin's interest.

"You are looking for someone to hire?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you know someone?" Blizzard asked.

"I'm… interested." Trin told her. She could feel the older femme look over her chassis while Jet walked over to them with one of the sparkling since Comet took the other to feed.

"Bah! You are nothing but a youngling! Why would I hire you? You probably can't do a thing." Blizzard told Trin.

"I can clean!" Trin retort back "A-a-and I can do other things, I'm a fast learner."

Before Blizzard could retort back to her Jest asked softly "Do you have any creators?"

Trin stared at the floor "No…" she lied.

"I guess that means you want a place to stay as well." Blizzard said with a snarl and Trin nodded glumly.

Blizzard let loose an annoyed sniff and turned from Trin "Now Blizzard, have a spark." Jest told the femme "Plus, many of us do live here. What is one more?"

"Fine!" Blizzard snarled softly as Jest wheedle her into agreeing to let the young femme work at the orphanage "You can work here, I think having someone like you close to the sparkling and youngling's age would help keep them in check and we will teach you to do some of the paper work and if I tell you to run an errand for me, you do it without any backtalk got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Trin said excited for the first time in her life.

"Ok." Blizzard said and walked off.

Jest chuckled and turned to the gold femme "She forgot to get your designation."

Trin stared at the floor, trying to think of a name "Wi-Wisp. My designation is Wisp." She told him.

"Welcome to your new home Wisp. Or until you're old enough to get another job and leave this place. My designation is Jest by the way." Jest said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Jest." Wisp mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, I'll show you how to feed the sparklings and then show you around." Jest said beckoning for her to follow.

Trin, no, Wisp followed after the mech. Trin is dead, she died an orn ago by her mech-creator's hand, now Wisp is born and she plans to grow strong and live a better life than her old one.

* * *

I hope I haven't confused any of you with this.

Please review.


End file.
